(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching power supply which supplies a stabilized d-c voltage to industrial or commercial electronic apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
According to a demand for electronic apparatus with smaller size, higher performance, less power consumption, and lower cost, switching power supplies with smaller size, higher stability of d-c output voltage, higher efficiency, and lower cost have been strongly requested.
Two types of switching power supplies in the prior art are explained below: